Queen of the Damned
by belle-fille1
Summary: Angsty fic with Tea. Not the usual story of Tea . . .this time she's different . . . I know, I know haven't updated for a very long time, but I just did! See!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

This is the Bakura x Tea story. I thought of it while doing my tournie in San Jose. I know, I'll update the others as soon as possible, but I couldn't help myself! Once I have an idea down, I have to write it, or else I forget. Hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pick any one of these barbarian inhabitants, it doesn't matter who."

Two intimidating men in thick black trench coats were walking the streets in Japan. "How about a female?"

The other looked at him incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? A female?!" He then broke into a slow grin. "Ah, I see what you're getting at! No female has ever been one....the Council would throw a fit if we picked a female. Ha, in that case why don't we pick the worst girl possible?"

******************

10 minutes before.

Tea had never felt happier in her life. The day before Jason had told her that he loved her. "He loves me," she chanted to herself, savoring the words. The air was crisp and the leaves falling from the trees reflected her mood in their beautiful colors. 

She had planned a surprise dinner for him and was heading to his house. As she went up the stairs, reaching for the doorknob, she heard a giggle come from his house. 

That's odd, she thought, he doesn't have any sisters.....oh that's probably his mom. She entered the darkened room silently, her shoes making a quiet shh sound on his carpet floor. 

"Oh Jason but what are you gonna do about that ditsy girl that calls herself your girlfriend?" said a purring feminine voice.

"Oh don't worry about her babe, I have her trippin' herself for me. If I said sit to her, she'd sit! I'll just break up with her tomorrow, she'd think that it would be all her fault," said Jason.

The light flicked on. "Wha-," said Jason, squinting his eyes. "Tea?!" He was half naked, curled around a girl from school. 

"If you said sit.......I would sit?" Tea said softly. Tears filled her eyes, "How stupid could I have been? My friends warned me about you, but I didn't listen. I thought to myself, for once maybe I would be right about you." She took the container of food and opened the lid. "Oh and if I'm a bit ditsy, then I would have to say that girl is a bit whore-y," she said, throwing the food at them. The food landed with a loud splat, covering them with noodles, sauce, and sushi. 

"Have a nice day Jason, don't every contact me again," she yelled as she slammed the door. Take one step at a time Tea, she thought, calm down. Just walk away slowly. 

When she felt she was out of hearing distance, she burst into tears, running as fast as she could to her house.

********************

Present

"How about that one?" The man pointed to a sobbing girl who was running down the street, bumping into pedestrians in her hurry.

"Perfect. The council might even trash this idea of training an earthling when they see this weakling," he snorted in disgust. "Really, can you imagine a human becoming a Superior?!"

Looking sideways, making sure none of the earthlings were watching, the figures of the men shimmered and vanished.

*********************

"Why!?" Tea said crying into her pillow. She felt disgusted with herself. How could I have been that blind not see this earlier? I have the worst luck in boys.....every single....damn.....time....this happens!

Eventually her sobs died down as she drifted away to a fitful slumber.

The men reappeared outside her window, floating a couple feet above the grass. They looked at each other questioningly, then nodded an affirmative. 

"Leave a note," one said as they disappeared and reappeared in her bedroom. 

**********************

Tea woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I've finally flipped out, she thought, I'm seeing things. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. No change. 

"You're awake just on time," said a cool voice. Tea sat upright. A man in a hooded cloak that concealed his face, lounged at the doorway. 

"Who are you and what do you want from me," demanded Tea.

"You are presently in Sector 2, in the neutral zone of Galaxy 1," the man said in a bored tone. "The council will fill you in on the details of why," he made a disgusted face, "we are doing this to an......earthling. For now, wear the robe next to you and be ready to report in five minutes." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. 

Tea sat unmoving for two minutes. Then, AAAAAAAAAH! she screamed, running to the door. It was locked. She pounded the door with her fists. "Come back here! How dare you kidnap me!" she yelled, kicking and hitting the door with all her might. 

But nothing happened. Okay, maybe if you do what that wierdo says, he'll let you go, she reasoned. She eyed the robe distrustfully. "Where are we, ancient Rome?" she grumbled as she took her clothes of and slipped on the blue robe. Hmm, it's comfy enough. The robe certainly flatters my eyes, she thought as she yelled, "I wore the stupid thing!" 

The door opened and the man bowed to her. "Then will you come with me?" He walked down a dimly lit hall, Tea trailing behind him. "What is this place," she said wonderingly to the man, gazing upon the lights. The lights were blue orbs glowing in the darkness. "Hurry up," the man said curtly, "we'll be late." 

"Excuse me," huffed Tea, "you're the one who brought me here, so deal with it."

In response, the man grabbed her wrist and hauled her after him, forcing Tea to run to keep up. 

The stopped at a magnificent silver door. It slid open to show hundreds of figures, seated on what looked like a mimicry of the Coliseum but with modern technology. The murmurs of the people died down as they noticed the two figures at the doorway. 

They waited expectantly at them. "Um....hehe..," Tea said, nervously darting her eyes. She never felt more scared in her life. So many people watching her like she was a bug under their feet.....wait, people?! These weren't people! In the seats were variety of diverse........aliens? (The only logical thing her mind could think of) 

The man pushed her, "Go to the center of the stage." He then walked back out of the doors. 

Hesitantly, Tea walked to the middle of the floor. A huge blue man with antennae coming out of his head waddled to her. "My child we mean you no harm."

"Are-are you aliens?" Tea said waveringly.

Laughs and guffaws boomed throughout the room, echoing into Tea's ears. "My dear girl........girl?!" The laughter silenced. "You.....are a female of the species on earth?" the man said with a please-let-be-wrong expression. 

"Yes, is their a problem with that?" Tea said cautiously. 

Immediately chaos broke out, shouts and yells of outrages were heard. 

"A girl? A female? This is too much!"

"Silence!" the man roared. As the crowd settled disgruntedly, he said in a quieter voice, "Obviously you're all thinking that this plan can not continue but it will! Quiet!" he yelled as the crowd hummed in anger. "We are the Council, we must act with the respect this position deserves!"

"Now, what's your name girl?"

"Uh...Tea, but you know, I really think that whatever you're planning is a bad idea. So why don't you just send me back to my home and I'll never tell anyone about this."

"I'm sorry Tea, but as the legal law of this Galaxy and therefore your planet, you must obey us." He looked at Tea's scared expression. 

"Let me make this easier for you. To the misguided humans, we are aliens. But really that doesn't make sense. Anyways we divided this galaxy in Sectors, and Earth is in Sector 4. Usually we would have sent representatives to your planet at the first sign of human life....but in our eyes it is so inferior in technology and the humans use such barbaric ruling that we didn't. Basically that means we do not recognize your planet as a civilization. It is a barbarian planet, one of the worst in our eyes."

"However there have been.....people lobbying and creating a ruckus about your planet. They say that it is a civilization but just a little too backwards. They proposed reforming the planet. Eventually it got to the Council after, oh, a couple thousand years. They decided that they would take one human, try to reform it the best as possible and see how the results ended. If it ended well, we would recognize Earth as a civilization because it had the ability to become like one of us."

"So I'm the person," Tea said in disbelief. "What are you going to do, put blue make-up on me and feed my lard and butter to look like you?"

The man gasped. "Why how dare you! I am the Supreme Councilor here!" Trembling with indignation he said, "We are not going to transform you. Just see how much your body can take. Since the point of this plan is to see how far an earthling can be, we will train you to our highest position possible, the Superior."

"Now obviously you'll probably fail, not even the most highest warriors in this galaxy can become that, but this is a test after all."

"So basically I'm a lab rat, an inferior being that has no say in this." Tea was trembling with anger and fear. How dare they! 

"Yes, but you should be proud, you're chosen to decide whether humanity can really called a civilization. It's all up to you. Now that we've filled you in, your training will start right away. And don't worry, we left a note back home. You'll be back in about two months, our time goes a lot slower than Earth. Plus we have a room that will slow time that what would be an hour on earth would be a couple of years here, but that is only in the extreme cases."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was the prologue, a lot of dialogue but it gets better in the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. It's Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trembling men pleaded on his knees. "I was hungry, I needed the food!" Around was dead bodies, strewn everywhere. The Council had sent the army to deal with a revolt in Sector 7. 

Tea watched dispassionately at his pleas. Her face betrayed no emotion. She held a gauntleted hand up, cutting the man short. 

"Is that all?" she said in a bored tone. "By the rules of Sector 7, and the Council of Galaxy 1, dealing with traitors, execute him, and set his head on a pike as an example." A Sphrynx bowed and they took the screaming man away.

An hour later Tea was back at the Council. She walked down the hall that so many hundreds of years ago (by Galaxy time, not Earth time) she had been dragged to face the Council on the day of her capture. From that day on she had been placed under training. Her usually happy face gradually transformed into a blank, cold expression. Her eyes bright and warm was dead, dead of emotions. She had achieved the fabled Superior place by sheer will and determination. She had proved to the Galaxy that humans, and a female at that could become greater than they, yet she felt nothing of her immense achievement. Being a Superior was a curse. It robbed her of her humanity, how many times had she killed in the name of justice for the Galaxy? She could withstand any type of pain thanks to the torture device during her training. Pain was nothing to her. And to top it all off, the Council had granted her the gift of superior fighting skills and all the abilities she would ever need in a fight.

As she strode down the hall she could hear the whispers from the passing people. 

"Look at her, she's the Superior!"  
"God, she makes my heart cold, did you know how many people she's killed?"

"I heard that she hasn't cried ever since she came here, even under torture device!"

"She's damned I tell you!"

"You mean, Queen of the Damned. Even her army is afraid of her, and they're all male!"

Tea ignored the whispers, she had heard them all before. They need to make new comments, she thought, they get boring after hearing them say the same thing over and over.

The guard at the door bowed, fear emanating from him.

Tea walked past him, not acknowledging him. As she entered the Council, conversations stopped. Tea smiled to herself. Even the Council were fearing her. She knew that they never expected her to become this ruthless being that they had created.

"Mission accomplished, traitors executed," she said to the Supreme Councilor. 

"But you just left yesterday!" he spluttered. "It's impossible that you could defeat them....they were couple hundred thousand strong! You only brought an eight of the army along......." he paled visibly, comprehension dawning upon him. 

Tea watched him, secretly enjoying his fear upon his face. "Yes," she drawled, "it only took half a day to kill them. Justice reigns there." 

The Councilor controlled himself. "Well, uh, just after you left for Sector 7, we were discussing the fact that maybe you were.....taking this Superior thing too far."

Tea curled her lips. "Too far? What do you mean? Are you afraid of me now that you've realized what the Superior can do?" Her deadly gaze swept derisively over the Council. "Didn't you want a Superior to better control the Galaxy?" she said sneering. "Well congratulations you got a Superior. This is what I am. A Superior that lets nothing get in her way for the Galaxy," she said mockingly. 

She looked at her hand. "Did you know that I could easily assassinate half of you if I wished," she said, ignoring the gasps from the Council. "Oh don't play coy, you know that's true. That's why you've sent me on these suicide missions with only a few men, hoping I would be killed."

"I gave up the idea of going back to Earth during the training. Becoming Superior and besting you guys was my only obsession. But after becoming Superior I realized that I could never come back to Earth. I had lost everything that would place in me the category of humans. I've been through things that none of you would ever survive," her eyes lighting up with fury. 

The Councilor slowly backed away. "Well....we realized our mistake and.......we have come to a decision--"

"To send me back to Earth," Tea finished calmly. "And since I am only a **servant** of the Galaxy, I must obey." She smiled a cold smile. "But don't come running back to me when this Galaxy is under attack......." she left the sentence trailing ominously. 

"What are you talking about?" the Councilor said sharply.

"You'll see," Tea said simply, walking away to the door.

************************

Tea landed on Earth a few hours later. They had told her that on Earth four months had passed. Everyone believed she had run away to America to dance. Dance, she thought sadly, that is one dream that is truly gone. 

Her parents had died in a car crash the second month after she had left. By that time she was almost a Superior. She could not feel anything. But her warmth and beautiful personality started to slip away, never to return. 

As she walked down the familiar streets, memories slowly came back. Things can never be the way they used to be, she thought, banishing the memories away. 

As she passed by the school, the bell rang and the students ran out, chatting excitedly with each other. Suddenly Tea felt old. Well I am a couple hundred years older than they are, she thought sardonically. 

Her feet led her to the regular place where she usually met the gang. There they were......her friends. Nothing seemed to change, except me, she thought. 

Kaiba joined them. She raised an eyebrow, well that changed. 

Kaiba frowned. "Yugi, I have to admit that Tea really doesn't want herself to be found. All my networks and access to information can't find her. I seriously doubt that she went to America. She was probably kidnapped. Since my debt to Tea is filled, I'll be leaving now." 

"Wait," said Yugi desperately. "In that case could you find out what happened to her if she was kidnapped? I know you're only doing this because she saved your life but please, don't you care what happened to her?"

Tea decided to end this melodramatic moment. She walked toward the group, her boots making a click sound against the pavement. 

"I didn't go to America," she said calmly. 

They turned around. In front of them was the most beautiful girl that they had ever seen. Her hair was waist high, braided in one long rope. She was wearing a snug black outfit that looked like a Laura Croft. But it was her face that mesmerized them. It had reminisces of Tea's face but this girl's eyes were more sharper and colder, face paler and sterner. The pose screamed aristocratic bearing and arrogance.

Mai was the first to move. She threw her arms around Tea, "Girl, where have you been?!!" Tea stiffened, no one had touched her for awhile, not even a pat of comfort. Mai, sensing something wrong, released Tea and looked into her eyes. 

Emotionless blue eyes gazed steadily back at her. "Tea," Mai said, now unsure of herself. "What happened to you?"

Tea slowly looked into the faces of her friends. She gave a cold smile. "I went.....on a trip. Even I'm surprised to be back here, believe me."

"Due to this....trip, it would be best if I didn't hang around you guys any longer."

"Uh...Tea, whatever happened to you, snap outta it!" said Joey, snapping his fingers in her face. 

She looked at Joey, her face expressionless. It was the mask that had frightened so many other people, her death mask that never left her. She walked to the tree next to them. "I see you need an example," her voice impassive. She raised her hand as if she was going to chop at the tree. Then her hand flashed downward and it cut through the tree easily, cracking it in half. 

They stared at her in fear and shock. She smiled, yes, this was the reaction she wanted from them. They needed to know that the old Tea was dead. The Tea now was a monster, a monster that would be the death of them. 

"I'll be leaving now that you know that I'm serious." She started to walk away. 

"Wait," said a harsh voice. It was Bakura. "Whatever the hell happened to you happened. But at least you owe us an explanation, mortal girl!"

Tea stopped in her tracks. Hmm...yes, perhaps they would better understand her predicament. "Alright, at my house tonight at 7."

"No, at mine," Kaiba cut in. "You owe me an explanation after all the trouble I went looking for you." 

Tea shrugged, "Suit yourself," she said coolly. Her figure shimmered then vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so that's the end of the first chapter! Please, please review!!!


	3. Pretend

Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I guess I really like the character Tea. At first people might think that you can't really do anything with her, she's just a tag-along with the gang. But actually that works better for me, because then I can change the situation, make her the main character. Its always better when the person one least expects the most out of becomes the most important protagonist. Anywayz, yeah, Bakura will help Tea get her 'humanity' back. Thank you all for reviewing! This is my outlet of frustration for not having cable and thus not able to see all those gorgeous hot anime guys! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone paced nervously inside the Kaiba mansion. Tea was going to be here any minute.

"Okay, lets review this over," said Mai. "Tea did _not _just vanish in front of our eyes. It was a simple magic trick that she learned from wherever she went."

"You sound like you're trying to reassure yourself," said a voice in the shadows of the room. They all whirled around, "How did you get here unnoticed," demanded Kaiba. 

Tea stepped into the light, in place of her warrior garb, was midnight-black jeans and deep red tube top. She looked dangerous and untouchable. Her hair was let loose, waving slightly all the way to her waist, while a couple of strands hung in front of her face. Her face looked even paler while her eyes glittered in the dim room. A couple of metal bracelets winked on her wrist and on her other hand was a black glove that was cut at the knuckles thus allowing her fingers to be uncovered. 

She arched an eyebrow, "No _human_ security can stop me, especially not yours."

She went over to the armchair that Ryou was sitting at and sat on the armrest, crossing her legs. 

Ryou slowly edged away from her. "Why is everyone so tense?" Tea said scornfully. "It's just me, friendly ol' Tea, coming back from a trip afar." She laughed, a mocking tone in her voice. 

"Tea," Yami said quietly, his eyes intense, "what happened to you?"

"I know," Tea said with a bitter smile, "I changed so much in, what, 4 months? Hmm, time flies by really fast here on Earth. Four months here and that's a couple hundred years out there."

"Tea what on earth are you talking about?" cried Yugi. He couldn't stand to see Tea acting like this. Tea was one of his closest friends. It tore him apart to watch Tea act so coldly and impersonal. He gripped her arm, "Tea, please. Were you hurt in someway that made you act like this?"

"Release my arm," Tea said calmly, not looking into his face. When Yugi made no move to let go of her arm, she said one more time, "Release my arm. You saw what I did to that tree, don't make me do that to you." Everyone gasped in horror. 

Bakura watched from the sidelines. She was going too far. He couldn't care less to what had happened to Tea but now that she was back with this incredible strength, she posed as a danger to himself. 

"Yugi, you little fool, let go of her arm. She'll kill you if you don't." Yugi and everyone else looked in surprise at Bakura. "Now you said you'd explain, so explain," ordered Bakura. Everyone waited in anticipated breath to what Tea would say to his order. 

No one had stood up to her since she had become a Superior. And now this boy had dared to give her an order. Vaguely an image of Bakura on top of a hill with the wind blowing back his hair came to mind and an expression of longing coming from her (the old Tea). She frowned, where did that come from? She had locked away all her memories of Earth since that day. 

"Well?" said Bakura, ignoring her frown. 

"Earth is just a small planet in this universe," Tea started. Briefly she explained how the Galaxy ran and who ruled it. As she described her role in the Galaxy and her training to become a Superior, she saw realization come across their faces. I don't want pity from them, she thought, suddenly annoyed.

"Gee Tea, sorry about our attitude yesterday," said Joey, "we didn't know."

Tea stood up. "Now let me make this clear," she hissed, "don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for the old Tea that was killed in that process but don't feel sorry for me now. Got it?"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." 

"Wait," said Kaiba. "How did you disappear like that yesterday?" If he had that kind of technology, it would do wonders for his company. 

Tea raised her gloved hand in response. "It's in this glove. It allows to me relocate myself to any place I want. Now I really must be going."

"So nothing can change you back the way you were," Yugi said sadly. 

"Well when you've been through what I've been through, you'll understand," she said sarcastically.

"But if the Council doesn't want you there, and there's going to be an attack on them, what are you going to do?" persisted Yugi.

"I'll have to suck my ass up to them in hopes of them returning me back. As much as I want them to beg for my help, I have my loyalties to my army," Tea said in a unruffled voice. 

"So all this," Bakura gestured at Tea, "coldness is only half real. You seem so ruthless but then you care for your army."

Tea gave him a twisted smile. "The only thing I care about is the army. It was what I lived for, for those hundreds of years. You could even say it was my temporary family who," she bared her teeth, "loved to fight, and lived for danger."

"I need to get back there before the attack comes. My informants tells me that it will be soon, but how soon they do not know," she continued.

"If you could somehow trick them in thinking that all this cold-blooded feeling was gone, then perhaps they could send you back before it's too late," said Ryou excitedly. 

Tea narrowed her eyes. "And what would you gain from this? Oh, I know, me leaving your lives." 

"Well actually," Ryou said, disconcerted, "it's because you're our friend. And as much as you may threaten, or try to kill us, we'll still stand by you no matter what."

A small crack appeared, unnoticed by Tea, around the ice that surrounded her heart. 

"Well then what do you suppose?" Tea said brusquely.

"How about going back to your normal life for just a little while. Update the council constantly about how much you missed this life, after awhile they'll start believing you. And if what you say is true, that they used you to keep the Galaxy calm, they'll want to believe what you say. Anything to bring you back and keep the order. They'll overlook what you......became to be," said Malik softly.. His Yami, Marik, snorted but did not say anything.

Tea was silent, it had been a long time since someone had actually done something for her without expecting anything back. She didn't like the feeling that it gave her. Guilt, and remorse for what she had become. 

"If I agree to pretend that you guys are still my friends--" Tea began. 

"No," corrected Yugi, "you still are our friends. And deep inside, you know that it's true."

"If," Tea said again, giving Yugi a warning glance. "I agree and act normally, I need someone to catch me up with," she hesitated, "homework." She had almost forgotten about the silly custom of taking school work home (guess you know what I hate most about school! ^__^).

She's almost acting like her old self, noted Bakura. "And if I agree, what do I get from it?" Bakura drawled. 

"You?" Tea sneered. "Depends. Your life mayhap." 

Bakura didn't feel threatened. "I think I have you figured out now. You may seem all dangerous, which you are, but you don't kill innocents unless the Council believes necessary."

Tea blinked, this boy really thought she wouldn't kill him? Foolish bravery, but deserved some respect. "Since you have volunteered yourself," she purred dangerously, "and that merits some bravery since you don't believe I'll hurt you, I won't kill you." He dared to presume that he knew how she acted. "But you will have to help me."

Everyone turned to Bakura with pleading eyes. 

Ryou whispered to him, "If you do this, I'll never bother you again."

Mai: "If you do this, you might even get through her head that she doesn't have to act this way. After all, she does remind me of you, a **really **scary you."

Bakura shot a dirty look at Mai, and whispered back to Ryou, "Fine, but you better keep your promise."

"Agreed," he said. 

"Fine," Tea said, looking bored. 

********************

Bakura met Tea on the steps of her house. She was reclined back, her eyes closed, hands under her head. The sunlight on her face softened her features, for an instant it seemed that nothing had ever happened to her. That any moment she would wake up and revert back to the old Tea. 

"Ready?" Tea said, her eyes still closed. 

They walked to school in silence. A breeze wafted by, swirling the leaves on the ground. Another memory came. She was dancing down the street, happy because....because, Tea couldn't remember what. She had locked her memories down so tight, that these remembrances didn't make sense. 

Bakura snuck a look at Tea. She's going to cause a riot with the boys at school. Although she looked the same, she carried herself with more poise and maturity. It was like she had some charm placed around her that people couldn't help noticing her....and then looking away with fear. 

As they got closer to the school, a boy's voice rang out. "Tea?" It was Jason, running toward Tea. "Oh Tea," he said, grabbing her hands, "will you forgive me?"

Tea stared at the face of an unfamiliar boy. At first she was going to throw him across the street then remembered that she had to pretend. "Ah, your name?" she said while trying to give a cheery smile. It came out like a grimace.

"I won't cheat on you again!" As the boy rambled on, Tea remembered him. "Jason," she said slowly. A slow evil smile appeared on her face. "Well, well, well, look who comes running back to its master now." I'm going to make an exception to this pretending, she thought. Him. She had always partly blamed him for her kidnapping.

"But Tea," the boy finished. "You look.....different somehow. More..." he looked at her admiringly, "sexier. Guess I'm lucky enough to have the prettiest girl in high school."

Bakura watched the events, amused. So lets see how well she can pretend with her cheating boyfriend. He, himself was disgusted by the way the boy acted.

Tea slowly walked around Jason, her eyes taking him up and down. "You want me, don't you," she said bluntly. "But you see....your feelings are obviously not reciprocated." She trailed a hand down his chest and then back up to grasp his chin. She pulled his face close to hers. She let her death mask slide on, an empty face void of emotions. Her eyes burned into his as she whispered softly, her breath smelling of peppermint, "If you wish to survive, then never, ever, talk to me again. Or I will hunt you down and kill you like the cheating dog you are."

Jason was frozen. His gentle Tea was transformed into this monster who was sweetly whispering to him how she was going to kill him. And her face! He had never been more scared in his life. It was like it had seen the worst of humanity and death over and over. Like nothing could scare or surprise it.

"I-I understand," he stuttered. Tea smiled. "Good," and then shoved him to the ground. 

She let lips curl as she watched him run as fast as he could away. She turned to see Bakura clapping. 

"Oh well done," he said laughing. 

"And what is so funny?" she said, her voice deadly.

"You'll fit just fine being back in school," he said. Tea gave him a sidelong glance as they resumed walking. Now here, she thought, is one person who would have made an excellent warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So you see, at first Tea will give him her respect. And then it gets to something else... Anywayz please review because people have reviewed this one the least, ^__~ !


	4. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Wow, it's been almost a month since I last updated any stories!.....Sorry! I've been really busy, my grandparents and cousin came over from Taiwan to stay at our house. And then there was that remodeling business.....-__-.........Anywayz I hope all of you are enjoying school.....haha, not!!!!!! Damn calculus hmwk......and then there's psychology work......ugh, a bad mood's comin' up. 

Yay! I actually talked to a couple of people from fanfiction! Sorry, it's just that it's not often I IM, not even to my best friends. Well maybe that's my fault but anywayz, if you can, check out YamiBakura's site. Um....I don't know how to get there but if you go to Kaz's bio, there's a link to get there. If you don't know who Kaz is, she's on my fav author's list, you can find her there. And also check out the SetoxTea site. Again, I don't know how to get there except by ShinakaStar. You can just search her penname (ShinakaStar) by the find, on her bio is a link to get there. Please, please, check these two sites out, they're really cool. And submit some fanfics in there! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea gazed at the lockers, smelling the familiar scent of perfume floating in the air. She smiled internally as the students who were passing by her do a double take and then furiously avert their eyes. Half of them looked away in fear, while the other half looked away blushing. 

"I have most of the other classes with you," Bakura said abruptly, at her side. "I'll see you in 2nd period." Tea gave a grunt in response

Her first class was physical education. No need to make up any homework in this class, she thought. The teacher, Mr. Nguni, was a heavy-set man with a developing pot-belly. He raised a surprised eyebrow at her, "You've decided to come back, Gardener. Perhaps you should've stayed dancing in America, you have to make up several miles of running and a couple days of gym work, not including the work today. And today is the last day to make-up for absences."

The first thought in Tea's mind was, don't kill him for insulting you, don't kill him, don't kill him, keep this pretension on!

Tea gave a small smile at him. Maybe I don't have to act like the Tea that they knew, but as long as I make up my work and stay at the top of the class, I'll be fine. 

"How many miles?" she said, a funny look in her eyes.

"Seven," Mr. Nguni said, "You won't be able to make-up everything in this one class period."

"Watch me," she said softly.

Then....she was gone. The only thing that could be seen was a blur that was running around the track. The whole class watched the blur go 'round and 'round the track, their heads dizzy from the repetitious circling. 

Just when they were about to get a headache, Tea appeared in front of Mr. Nguni, looking immaculate, not a speck of dirt on her. 

She smiled coldly at the dazed teacher, "Seven."

Mr. Nguni blinked twice, and then raised a shaking hand toward the training room. "Uh...you have to lift some weights on the machine...."

The whole class followed Tea as she resolutely marched into the work-out room. Without a flicker of expression on her blank face, she did the maximum weights on each of her arms. 

Class and Teacher: O__O........(sweat drop)

*******************

Second Period

It was time for science. Tea stuffed the make-up work in her bag. School was such a drag, but if she could pull this off, she would be back with the Council in no time. 

Next Bakura sat insolently in his chair, his legs propped up on the desk next to him. No one dared to talk to him, including the teacher, for fear of his volatile temper. 

Then a girl sidled up to Tea. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the girl had dyed her hair platinum blonde, and her breasts were half hanging out of her white halter top. Her face, Tea shuddered inwardly, looked as she had put pancake mix on instead of foundation.

"So you're back Gardener," she hissed venomously. Tea slowly turned her head. "Did you want something?" she said with cold politeness.

"He's mine, you hear?" the girl continued, ignoring Tea's response. "I know that you went to America because you found out Jason loved me instead of you. And now there's been talk that Jason wants you back."

Tea sighed mentally. "Listen, whoever you are," she drawled, "if you know what's best for you, just forget about Jason. I don't know what you are to him, I don't even remember you."

"I don't think so, bitch!" the girl shouted, slamming her hand down on Tea's desk. The teacher who was writing on the board, turned to see the class watching the argument silently. 

Bakura was overcome with mirth. Ah, he thought, this is what I would've never thought I'd see. I wonder what Tea will do to her?

"Is something wrong?" asked the teacher pointedly.

Both girls ignored him. "Well if politeness won't work," Tea said calmly, standing up, "then I'll have to resort to more drastic measures."

"Damn right!" yelled the girl. She pushed Tea a few steps back. "And don't think you can get away from this by running away this time!"

I don't have time for this bullshit, Tea thought. "I'm going to say this one more time," she said softly. "It seems that most of you earthlings don't understand warnings when given. Forget about Jason and I."

The girl tried to shove her in response. In a flash, Tea had a hand wrapped under the girl's neck, slowly squeezing. The girl squirmed, wildly lashing out with her arms and legs but Tea merely held her grip tighter. 

She brought her mouth up to the girl's ear and spoke so quietly that only she could hear. "I made this same speech to Jason just a few hours ago. But I'll let you go off easy because I pity you. You with your pathetic make-up and ridiculous clothes. I don't care for Jason and if you want him that's fine with me. But don't push me, or else I won't show this much lenience..........understand?"

"Slut!" gasped the girl, struggling to breathe. Tea lifted the girl up higher and prepared to throw her out the window. 

Then a hand grasped her arm. Bakura. He flashed her a warning glance. "As much as I enjoy this little drama, you aren't going to persuade the Council that you're really contrite if you start killing all your classmates....unless... this is how you're planning to be the top of the class?"

Tea growled in frustration. Damn, this was hard! Just a little violence and her pretense would be uncovered. But she could not let this slide past. No one, and I mean no one does this to me. 

Tea pressed a point at the base of the girl's neck and she slumped unconscious to the floor. "I think she isn't feeling well," Tea said mildly to the shocked class. 

*********************

Bakura had a major headache. In every single class he had to restrain Tea from doing some violence or another to her classmates. Those who had admired her were now running away in fear when they saw her approach down the hall. In fact he felt sort of jealous of the way she handled everyone. She scared them even more than he did, heck, she scared him as well!

He had never been more aware of his surroundings. He had to train himself to hear everything. Just a few minutes ago he had left Tea to go to the bathroom and then had to run back out, his fly open, to screams in the hall. Tea had a boy in a headlock and was butting his head against the lockers. Tea had waved him off, saying that she was being the most tolerant and patient today. Instead of killing him, she had said that physical abuse worked just as well. 

And then during lunch when a group of 'bad' boys had stopped by their table and gave Tea a look-over. She had demonstrated her strength by punching a hole into the wall, just a few inches from where the boys were standing. 

Ah hell, he thought, he could hear screams in the girls bathrooms. After Tea had beaten the boy senseless, she had needed to wash her hands, stating that there were probably lice in the boy's hair.

If I wasn't in this position with a megalomaniac and psychotic killer, he thought sourly, I would find this very humorous.

Steeling himself with resolve, he ran into the girls bathroom. His eyes met the scene of Tea stuffing the head of the same girl who had tried to instigate a fight with her second period, in the toilet. 

Other girls were watching, unable to tear their eyes away. They turned to see a boy, no, not just a boy, Bakura, standing in the girls bathroom. Their screams doubled as they ran out of the bathroom, screaming bloody murder.

"Tea!" he hissed loudly. Tea looked over her shoulder. She snorted and then dumped the wet girl on the side. She strode past him and walked out the door, her back stiff. 

As Bakura turned to follow her, he was met with pepper spray from girls who saw him in the bathroom. Others joined in, beating him with their purses, yelling, "Pervert!"

Tea watched from the side, slightly amused. Well he got what he deserved. If it was up to her, half of the school would have been flogged or killed. But then, she mused, that wouldn't do well for the Council.

But enough was enough. She needed to get out of this school. She felt constricted in this place, no place to turn and fight. This was a place where ambushes could be held.

She grabbed a hold of Bakura's arm and then relocated themselves outside her house.

"Why don't you wash up here," she said, her voice bland, looking at his teary eyes, mussed hair, and torn clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I added a little humor. But don't expect that much, my other two stories are supposed to be humorous, this was just a little extra. The genre for this is supposed to be angst, but I have a habit of putting in humor, no matter what genre. Anywayz, don't forget to Review!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^___^


	5. Dark Oblivion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

I know, I know it's been soooo long since I've last updated. But I've read ur guy's stories and reviewed so you know that I'm still alive! ^__^ okay, now on to the story, but first let me tell you me good news. You know the reason why I had stopped writing was because I wanted to get my college application done for early decision on November 1? Well now that it's over, I found out (they only do this for student-athletes) that I got into Princeton! So …I am very happy ^__^ no, excited, about this…and I'll get the official letter on December saying I got admitted, I already got a likely letter (same thing as the official letter except unofficial)…and so now I am very happy! Woo-hoo! Go Princeton tigers!

Okay back to story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura walked out the bathroom, a black scowl on his face. His eyes were still watery from all the pepper spray and there were lumps forming on his head, not including the nice black eye that was now turning purple.

As he walked out in only his jeans, his shirt slung over his shoulder (wow can u imagine that hot picture! Omg, can't even think about it), hair still wet, he came upon Tea lying down on her couch, her eyes closed, hands resting behind her head.

So beautiful, he mused, yet so deadly. What really happened to her? Was it as bad as she really said it was?

Tea knew he had come in but when he had made no sound, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. 

"See something you like?" she said, an eyebrow up.

He smirked faintly as he plopped down on a chair. "You wish mortal."

Tea ignored his response. "We need to work on the homework," she said, her lips barely moving as she sat up.

Bakura watched as she lazily swung her legs around to stand. 

"It's not going to work you know," he said abruptly.

Tea paused, a finger about to hook a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What exactly do you mean?" she said coolly. 

"It's obvious that you're not going to change from what you used to be, all this play acting isn't going to fool the Council."

Tea crossed her arms, oh really now? 

"This is my first time on the job," she drawled, "give me a break."

"No," he said flatly, his eyes intense, "all this pretense is so obvious! You've changed, there's no way back for you here. The only problem is that you have to pretend to go back but you can't…argh! This doesn't make sense even to me!" Frustrated he jumped up and started pacing back and forth.

Tea watched him walk back and forth and another memory rose up in her mind. Bakura was standing there with a loose white shirt, slouched on a bench. What is going on with my mind? Why does Bakura keep on reappearing in my mind, I thought I had sealed all my memories from earth, away. 

She had had enough. Enough of this world, she now just wanted some peace and quiet. Away from this boy that elicited these strange memories, away from the crazy earthlings so insignificant in strength and might. As Bakura ran his hand through his hair, she took her leave. Disappearing into thin air by her glove.

Bakura turned to speak to her, but she was gone.

"Damn that bitch!" he swore in anger, pounding his fist on the couch in anger.

*******************

Tea reappeared into a empty park. The wind ruffled her clothes as the sun began to set. Around her was green pine trees that held chirping birds.

She didn't know what to do. The longer she stayed here the more uncomfortable she felt. These people had no idea what she went through, to see them walk past her, only seeing her beauty and not the pain and suffering, the blood, sweat, and tears, irked her. 

She put a hand in her pocket, and took out the communicator that linked her to the council. 

"Council, it is the Superior. I…just went to school today. Very amusing to see earthlings again-pause-have you decided whether I was speaking the truth about the attack? Get back to me when you do-pause-it's not going to work. Me being here, you'll just lose your position when the Superior isn't there to do your chores…

Click. She turned the communicator off. Ha, I just lost my chance to 'look' normal, she thought sardonically. But what the hell, there was no way I could go back there. Earth…has no place for me.

*******************

Next day.

Tea came back into the house to the sight of Bakura waiting in the living room with blood-shot eyes.

"Where the hell were you?!" he roared. "Because of you, I had to stay up late!"

"Worried?" she said, brushing past him, Bakura trailed behind her.

"Hell no, woman! The others found out that you were gone and made me stay up!"

Suddenly she stiffened and threw Bakura to the floor.

"What the fu--" he cried as Tea crouched.

"Ballir'sho'narir," Tea said, a dangerous tone in her voice, "show yourself out, you bastard."

A man appeared in the air, wearing a similar black glove on one hand. Tall and slender with purple hair that hung in short bangs in front of his stern face, the man moved toward her with a leopard's grace. His emerald eyes met her cold blue ones.

"The council seemed to make a sudden reversal of their decision," the man smoothly, "how strange isn't it? You've only been on this desolate planet for only two days or so, a real pity they had to change the decision."

Bakura warily looked back at Tea and the guy with the weird name. Who was this guy? He seemed to be…one of those alien people. 

The air crackled with tension.

Tea relaxed her hands at her sides as the man leaned against her couch.

"Isn't it?" she said calmly, her voice daring him to oppose her.

The man smiled, his eyes hooded as he looked at his hands, "…I just thought it interesting."

Ballir cocked his head at Bakura, "I didn't know that was your type or else I could have arranged something for your pleasure."

Tea glanced at Bakura who was now glaring at her.

"This is one of my former self's acquaintance," Tea said, dismissing the white-haired boy with a negligent flip of her hand. "But to the point, you are here because the council has reversed its decision. Now that you have delivered the message, you may go."

The man's smile broadened, "No so fast, _Superior_. I asked a favor of the Council to see how good of a fighter you really are. They agreed. To get back, you have to fight me and win. If I win, you won't go back, stuck here forever."

Tea shook her head sadly at Ballir. "Why do you wish to court death? Are you mad that when you came back from your travels that I, the human, had become a Superior? The fate that you were supposedly destined to have? Sorry, my friend, jealousy won't get you anywhere. Face it, I could kill you from where I stand."

"To get back, you go through me," he said softly, never moving from his place.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then opened them, a fierce gleam in her eyes. "I've always wondered how good you were, you who was supposed to be as high as the Superior. Since the Council decrees it, than so be it."

She strolled slowly to Ballir until her lips were next to his face. 

"But," she breathed into his ear, "I'll litter your body parts all over the place that you won't even know that you were ripped to pieces. No one will recognize you, when I fight, I go all out…got it?"

Ballir laughed at her response as he faded out, "Don't worry Superior, I don't plan on losing."

He disappeared, his laughter still ringing in the house.

Bakura slowly stood up. Tea was standing, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is he good?" he said, ignoring the questions that were in his head.

Tea slowly looked at him, she had almost forgotten he was there. "Yes," she said simply, "but not good enough. I would prefer not to kill him, he would be useful in the defense against the invasion."

"When is it?"

"He'll show me a signal, and I'll know," Tea said in a tone that suggested that the subject was finished.

"You can go back home now."

Bakura stared speechless at Tea as she walked back to her room. First she made him stay up late and then threw him to the floor and then just dismissed him! He clenched his teeth in anger. No one forgot about Bakura, never mind that the millennium items were returned back to its original place. 

As he started after her, he remembered what she had done to the tree. He pulled back, grimacing. Perhaps not a good idea after all.

Tea sat on her bed, gazing out the open window, curtains flapping. As her eyes traveled along the stars way above her, she wondered what her army was doing now. The only thing she cared right now. 

The wind ruffled her loose hair, making her appear like a sad goddess of spring. Her school clothes flattened against her body as she moved to the window sill. No one would have guessed that she was warrior and a murderer of innocents at the bequest of the Council at the same time. 

Her lips parted slightly as she remembered all those that she had killed and to the torture and pain she had gone through to become the Superior. An obsession that had turned her into an empty shell. But no, I'm still human, she thought mockingly. My one weakness. I still have the capacity to regain my emotions, no matter how hard I try to suppress them.

A single tear trickled down a pale cheek. Tea lifted up her hand and brushed the tear onto her hand. 

I'm crying, she thought in disbelief. This is the first time that tears have come since that day. 

A bitter smile spread on her beautiful face. How ironic, I'm crying for no reason, but when I was in pain, I never cried. I thought I was all dried up.

The tear glistened on her hand. So innocent and pure, she thought bemusedly, as she turned her hand, letting the moonlight play on its surface. 

"No bloodstains on my hand," she whispered into the night. "Innocent on the outside, devil on the inside."

What was the purpose of her life now? Becoming Superior had been fulfilling for awhile but now, there was no point. She was just another puppet for the Council. To save the galaxy from the invaders and then banished again until another disaster occurred. Even if she were to stop, how would she be able to repent for all those she had killed, innocent or not.

As more tears rained down her face, she thought to herself, tears are falling yet I don't-can't feel them. 

"Viva forever," she said softly. The invisible blood on her hands would not be washed away, staining her until death.

"I am truly weak. Just two days back and I already regret being what I am after having the chance to return back…"

From below, Bakura watched the girl known as Tea stare into the moon. She looked like a nymph of the night with her hair blowing around her face, fragile and delicate with her pale skin…She actually looked human. 

He strained his ears for her whispered words. "Viva forever." 

The girl turned away from the window and closed the shutters.

Bakura slowly walked away, hands in pockets. Why did he suddenly care what happened to her? She was just Tea in a different personality. The sooner she was gone, after she defeated Ballir, the better. He would be in no danger from her.

He paused and took one last glance at her silent house.

And then shook his head, why should he care for her well-being? She was just another girl.

"She's just another girl," he muttered under his breath and trudged away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay sorry if there was only Bakura and Tea dialogue! So yes, I finally updated! Go me! Okay okay, I'm sorry it took so long! Please Review!!!!!!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top? (bats eyelashes) I won't stop batting my eyes until you do! ^__^


	6. In Thy Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Umm…feelin' better, so I'm slowly starting to update…with that said, here's the next chapter…

**************************************

Tea dreamt that night for the first time since she became a superior. 

She was walking across a burnt field of grass, the dried-up plain crunching beneath her boots. It seemed as if she was walking aimlessly around while black crows jeered raucously above. The hills went on and on in endless mounds, no sounds of life anywhere except for the black birds flying near her head.

She stopped. A figure appeared in the distance, its features blurry. Frowning, Tea jogged toward the person, why would a person be here, in this place of past memories and faded hopes?

As she approached closer and closer, the face remained hazy as if something was blocking her view, as if she wasn't supposed to know who this person was. All that she could surmise was that the unknown person was male.

"So unsure of yourself, Tea Gardener," the person in a wooden voice, its back straight as it stared with unseeing eyes past Tea's shoulder. 

Tea opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"No," the mechanical voice said, "Just hear me out. You molded yourself into this person because you thought that you would prove to everyone else that you could become a Superior, that a human girl could become a Superior. But because of that action, you were forced to live a life of loneliness and despair, forever wishing to join the happiness that you saw in your army when they greeted their loved ones. While you, you hung back and went off into the hills and forests to isolate yourself from their tears of happiness as your loyal army joined their family and children."

Her mouth tightened at his words. 

The figure stiffly lifted up his arm to point a finger accusingly at her. "Everything about you is a lie. Your true emotions are bottled up and sealed while you put this smooth façade. This," he gestured at her body, "is just an empty hollow shell of your real self. The real you is the hurt Tea when she was first taken away from earth."

Tea mouthed words, trying to tell him to shut up, to stop the torrent of words that shredded her carefully built wall around her to pieces. 

But the words flowed on and on. "The only thing you care about is the army because that was the only thing you had left but if that's gone, what will become of you? You believe that you are weak because you're human, because you have emotions. Does not your army and everyone up there have emotions? Since when did the job as Superior say that one must no have emotions? Ironic is it not, that you live for your army yet the army does not live for you, to them, you are the legendary Superior, the see you as a mythical figure not as a human. So when you turn away when seeing them being hugged by their wives, they say nothing, because they can not understand. . ."

Tea put her hands over her ears, stop it, stop it, she thought. 

The scenery around her shifted to transform into the many faces of the people she had killed, in battle, by the hand of the Council. Their mouths screamed at her accusingly, shouting nonsense words. 

Tea fell to her knees, trying to shut out their voices. 

"Remember them!" the voice hissed, suddenly becoming vehement. "That will be the last thing you remember if you continue down this path. Break away from the council and come back to the real you. All is not lost. The council is the one who shaped you into this path by making you kill those people in order to 'save others.' Make your own decisions, stop letting them use you!"

"How can I?!!" Tea screamed soundlessly at the voice. "Some of the people were supposed to executed…it's just that some weren't! The Council…the council…represents everything I know, my past is gone! I can't take it back..I can't…I'd be a traitor to everything I represent! Me, the Superior, breaking away from my only family, the army, and the Council…I'd be a traitor. No, I can't turn back now. I have my army now, that's all I need."

"No," the voice said maliciously in a contemptuous tone. "You're already a traitor. Traitor to your friends and your own race."

"Shut up!" Tea shouted in fury, she could talk now. "Just leave!"

The voice just laughed in response while the shrieks of the people around her grew louder as they started to whirl faster and faster around Tea. 

"Traitor…," the voice whispered in her ear. Tea opened her eyes to look at the mysterious person. The features sharpened and turned in to…Bakura.

"What?" she whispered as she fell, fell…fell into darkness.

********

The hazy mist of the morning was so thick that Bakura could barely tell if he was walking in the right direction. The fog seemed to appear from one of those evil fairy tales, the kind where little tendrils would creep around an unsuspecting person to strangle them with their black fog.

He frowned, picking his pace, that strange man, Ballir or whatever, Tea was actually going to kill him?

Finally Tea's pristine white house appeared in view, the shrubbery neatly trimmed, the door mat wet from the gray fog. 

Bakura slouched as he slowly walked to her door. Nailed neatly in the middle of the oak door, there was a note addressed to Bakura. It said:

**Bakura, I needed to go to the park. I left something there. Go to school without me.**

Tea

Bakura tore the paper off, scrunching it up. Most likely she had to meet the Ballir guy. 

He checked his watch disgustedly, he still had enough time to get the others. This was the final straw, he was not playing babysitter to a sulking…psychotic…Tea if all she was going to do was run off fighting aliens that could…probably have the power to kill him if he wasn't careful. 

***********

Tea scowled blackly, Ballir had sent her a message to meet her near the big tree at the side of the river. He had supposedly gone back to Sector 2 to get his weapons but he was late. 

She tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes frosty. No warrior was supposed to be late when a match was held. Scanning her perimeter, she checked if there was any hidden power in her area. Perhaps he was waiting in ambush. 

The little device on her belt beeped, it had found something! The coordinates said that a dangerously low power was found.

Tea vanished and reappeared to the where the coordinates were.

And blinked in astonishment.

Ballir'sho'narir laid in a bloody mess. His stomach had been slashed apart as if wild animals had gotten to him. His eyes were blank and staring in surprise while his hand twitched around his laser gun while the other was clenched around his sword. 

"My god," Tea breathed, this was not possible, no one on earth would have been able to defeat Ballir.

As she knelt beside him, Ballir's listless eyes focused sharply on her. He was still alive! His chest shuddered as he struggled to speak. 

"Your---something----is---gone."

"What?" Tea said intently, "What is gone?"

"Army," Ballir said as saliva mingled with blood dribbled from his mouth. 

Tea stared at him, a shiver went throughout her body. Army? 

"What are you talking about my army is gone, was their an attack?" Tea hissed.

Ballir's face contorted in pain as death started to take him. "I went back and there was an attack," he said with gritted teeth, "Your army, your precious army, is completely and utterly wiped…out." His voice died off.

Tea looked at him with growing fury. "Bastard, talk sense! How can there be an invasion when my informants told me that there wasn't going to be an attack for at least a year by Galaxy time."

His eyes shone triumphantly. "That's what you think. All I know is that your army is dead, your wonderful army that you trained for so long, the army that you live for is dead."

"You're lying," Tea said, eyes ablaze. 

Ballir laughed weakly. "I'm dying here, I have no reason to lie to you, search for them yourself. You will only see their littered bodies trashed to the side. I know what I saw."

"And I suppose you came back here, fleeing them?" Tea said sharply, still not believing him. 

"No, I came here to see if I could get you…you had turned off your communicator so they sent me to get you…"

Tea drew back, her face expressionless, the thick mist cold against her face. 

"I take it that the skirmish is over by now," she said finally, her voice blank.

No answer. She looked down. He was dead.

Slowly she reached to the side of her belt and took out the communicator. It lay dully in her hand, a knob switched to the off position. With a flick of her finger, she turned it on. 

"Anyone there?" she asked quietly. 

Then, "By the gods, where the hell were you?" bellowed a voice. "Why was your communicator turned off? They're dead, oh my god, they're all dead," the voice started to sob. "Where was your duty to the army? You're a Superior for gods sake! All those men died thinking that you would still come and save them."

Tea had no answer. For the first time, she had turned off her communicator before she had gone to bed. After Bakura had left, she felt disconsolate, something was missing. She had tried to disassociate herself from the Galaxy in hopes of trying to alleviate this strange feeling she had in her chest.

The councilor's voice went on hysterically. "My god, they just came, killed and took everything. We can't trace them! They're concealing everything they're doing…they're scavengers, they won't come back, they'll just search for another galaxy through a warp." The voice then hardened as the councilor took deep breaths. 

"Superior, you were right in your accusations that we used you. In fact some of the councilors believed we had gone to far, but by that time you were beyond reason. But one thing is clear as a Superior. You were not supposed to fail your army…" there was a muffled noise on the communicator, and then, "You are summoned to the Council right away, a pod will land in a few hours." Silence. She knew what that meant. The Council retained the right to strip any type of rank from anybody. That was only if the person had failed in their job or betrayed their Council. All her efforts in becoming a Superior would be gone, her memory wiped from the records, name forgotten, they would take away her title. But her army…

Tea stared for a few minutes, her eyes empty. Her mind raced back to what Bakura had said in her dream…traitor.

With a hand she crunched the communicator to pieces. 

Pounding footsteps brought her back. Voices from Yugi and Tristan were heard.

"I think I saw her over here!" cried Mai. 

They burst into the clearing and stopped, their eyes huge and round. She knew what they were thinking, that she killed Ballir. And in a way she did, if she hadn't been stupid enough to leave the communicator off…

Mai lurched off to the side, throwing up while the others had disgust and revulsion across their faces. 

Bakura came up last and his eyes widened as he took Tea's knelt form over Ballir's slashed body. 

"You killed him," he said, raising an eyebrow. Outwardly he was calm but inside he was shocked. He knew Tea would kill, but the man's body was mangled, almost beyond recognition.

Tea slowly turned her face to stare at him. Bakura recoiled back. Her eyes. They held him captive, forever searing inside of him, he felt like he was drowning in those eyes, they were like mirrors of his long ago when he had hated himself for being a dirty tomb robber. Hurt and sadness was in there as well as bleak acceptance for what she had become. Then in a flash, her eyes transformed back into the cool blue eyes that he had become to know so well. 

Tea rose up, brushing her pants. She silently walked to the group. Everyone drew back, eyes flicking back to Ballir and Tea. 

As she brushed past Bakura, he held out an arm, stopping he.

"He was like that when I got here." Her voice was inscrutable. 

"Tea," said Yugi hesitantly, "Are you going…to leave that person lying like that there?"

A heavy pause. "Yes."

Bakura gripped her arm hard. "You're a traitor to your army if you just leave that man lying there. You're the one who keeps on saying that you just live for your army."

Everyone drew an abated breath at Bakura's daring words.

Tea went stock still. "Traitor…," she whispered softly to herself. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. "Traitor," she repeated to herself as she doubled over, clutching herself. 

They stared at her in consternation. This was the first time that they saw Tea actually show an emotion since her arrival.

"Can't you see?" she cried, "Bakura just said I was a traitor…a…traitor…he was right all along."

"What the hell are you talking about woman!" Bakura said fiercely.

Suddenly Tea gripped Bakura by the neck. "I…am…a…traitor," she said softly, all laughter gone from her voice. "I am not worthy enough to hold the title anymore."

With that, she vanished, leaving them in dismay and shock.

Tea reappeared at her house as she quickly packed her belongings. They would be here any minute.

Seven men appeared at the front of her house and rang the doorbell. 

Tea opened the door, already expecting them. One man stepped forward with an odd looking handcuff. It was blocky and square instead of round. 

Silently, Tea held her hands together and the man slipped it over, latch locking.

The gang came out running down the street just in time to see Tea's hands being locked together with seven men beside her. They vanished. But just before they left, Tea had looked in her friend's direction. To them, it seemed the same dead, cold look that they had seen Tea use on them, but to Bakura, he saw the same flash of hurt. It was as if her eyes had communicated with him, saying, I can not change who I am. I'm sorry.

As they pounded to where Tea had just stood, Bakura's mouth felt bitter as if he had eaten something long overdue.

***************

Okay, not much of bakura/tea there but yeah…Umm…yeah, I …don't even know what I just wrote. I'm writing this in the middle of the night and my brain is dead right now. Anywayz, yeah, I tried to make it easier to understand, but I don't know if I succeeded…lol. But on the brighter side, I am feeling better. My counselor is okay, my friend at the hospital is back, and my sister got accepted to her college. So I'm okay now…^__^. But you guys really helped me out, such good advice…thank you. Oh yeah, Bakura is slightly older than Tea, because he's thousands of years old and translated in Galaxy time, he's older than Tea.

Oh yeah, tang? I haven't forgotten about your story, ~__^.


	7. An Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Erm, yeah, I'm not dead. My hiatus is over and I'm currently working on Light in the Dark. But I'm having a big writer's block, so please bear with me ;; Anyways, people kept on telling me to update, and I checked my last update for this story and it was in December. I was like whoa . .that long ago?! So I just had to update this one, and I'm getting back into it now that I've just read my previous chapter . . .hehe, I liked it! So, here's the next chapter and thank you all for reviewing, I wasn't sure how this story was going to be viewed as . . .it is a . . .little different from the usual.

Words in italics mean memories.

She stared blankly ahead, the words of the Supreme Councilor lazily drifting over her. She barely noticed the destruction lying around her, on the far right side of the circular room, charred bodies in the silver guard uniform were stacked in rows of three.

The Councilor's blue body quivered, his voice hoarse as he read out the Council's decision. "We decree, the Council of Galaxy One, over the Superior otherwise known as Tea Gardener, on earth for failure as a-" his voice broke as he scrubbed a quick hand over his pale face. "Failure as a Superior and to the men holding loyalty to her . . .that she be stripped of her rankings, all honors and medals, her records erased from the books and all planets. All powers that came with her rank will be deleted, returning her back to her regular form."

There was faint shuffling from the rest of the Council seated in a half-ring behind the speaker. Most of them looked shell-shocked, a Council member from the Rik planet waved his tentacles anxiously in the air while the ruler of the Menirth land pursed her lips.

Suddenly one of the members spoke up. "Although I do not disagree with the decision, who will protect us if these scavengers come again?" The low gravelly voice belonged to the King of the Tsunan Empire, a land that provided the army with many of its warriors. The stout man stood up, scooting his oblong metal chair back. He stared intently at Tea who was sitting down on what used to be part of the embossed ceiling.

The Supreme spread out his hands helplessly. "And what else do we have left to protect, Renahi? They razed through most of the gentler planets and killed off a majority of the fighters. The planets will now have to offer more warriors to the army, and that means that their families must search for new ways to support themselves."

The man stroked his salt and pepper beard as he sat down, having nothing to reply to the Supreme's comment.

"Tea Gardener," the Supreme continued resolutely, "From now on-" Tea's auburn head lifted up, awaiting her sentence. Her eyes were swimming in raw emotion. The words fell laggardly, stretching and undulating out.

__

Ballir lying wounded on blood-stained grass.

The slack-faced and white eyes of the dead.

"Your army, your precious army, is completely and utterly wiped…out."

"You're a traitor to your army if you just leave that man lying there. You're the one who keeps on saying that you just live for your army."

"-unless we personally contact you-"

_". . . it's because you're our friend."_

"- you will never set foot outside earth again."

Two Orphen men glided up to escort her to the backroom, their white, ghostly bodies blurring at the edges of their man-like form. It was time.

Tea calmly stood, her face set and composed as she walked away, her back ramrod straight. The councilors silently watched her go, the Superior, the legend that had saved and ruined them.

She was gently pushed down on a stark white table that floated above bright spectral lights, the glare blinding her.

"It will only take a minute," a light, lilting voice said.

She closed her eyes, "I know," she said softly back.

Tea shifted as she pulled the covers closer to her body. . .covers? Her eyes snapped open to be greeted by the sight of her white and pink ceiling. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, glancing at the closed blinds. Cracks of light peeped out of the plain brown plastic. Midday.

Immediately Tea jumped out of bed, running to her mirrored door. A young girl wearing a rumpled nightgown stared back at her with tired blue eyes. She gently reached out a hand to touch the cool glass, tracing a slender finger around the oval face. Was she any different now that she wasn't a Superior?

She studied her hand pressed against the mirror. It was thin, unadorned by any rings or accessories. Hastily she glanced at her other hand . . .there was nothing on it.

She tore off her shift, and tugged on a pair of jeans. Slipping a black tank over her head, she sprinted down the stairs, slamming the front door behind her. She needed a confirmation that it was true.

As she turned the corner, a hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist. Tea backed into the unknown person's grip, using his momentum to push off the ground. Her fisted hands came up and then wearily dropped.

"What do you want," she said coldly, turning away.

Bakura crossed his arms together, and leaned back against the fence. "Answers, woman. You have a habit of leaving people hanging."

She barked out a short laugh, pursing her lips bitterly. "Answers," she muttered scornfully. She dropped her head back, closing her eyes. "You saw what happened to Ballir. I didn't know- didn't know that it would happen this soon. But it did . . .and because of that one mistake I made-my communicator was- well that doesn't matter now. I failed and so I have lost my rank and everything that goes with it."

The white-haired boy frowned, 'everything that goes with it?' What did she mean by that?

"You don't fully understand what I mean, do you?" Suddenly her hand shot out, coming at him from the right. By reflex, Bakura leaned to the side, and jerked her forward, throwing her off balance.

She righted herself, spinning to meet him. "Do you see what I mean?" she said challengingly.

"No," he retorted, "Except that you tried to hit- " He stilled in realization. He should have been part of the sidewalk but he had managed to catch her blow and . . . Cobalt eyes widened. "You've lost everything, all your supernatural powers, strength . . .you don't even have that glove that transports you."

Her face was closed, cold eyes fixated on him. "I have nothing. But . . .I guess I'm being selfish. My men are gone. I should feel sad for them, but all I can feel is- " Tea shook her head, "You have nothing to fear from me. I still can do the fighting moves but if I'm boxed in, anyone with enough strength can kill me." Her lips twisted sardonically, "I guess you could kill me right now if you wanted to. I know that you've some knowledge in that part."

He narrowed his eyes, if this was true then he could wash his hands free from her. "Hey!" he called out, she was already walking away from him.

Tea turned to look back at him, "Just go away."

Bakura stared at her, taking in her appearance. A month ago, if someone had said that Tea would come back with a wild story about her disappearance, he would've ridiculed them. A few days ago, if someone told him that Tea would revert back her normal strength, he wouldn't believe it. And now?

He hesitated, a thought formed in his head, should he ask her?

"What's it like? To lose everything?" His voice was curious, strange coming from Bakura.

Her eyes instantly clouded, and she tensed. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer. Then in a deadened voice, "Like your soul's been ripped from you. You feel like you can't go on, you just want to sleep, to rest and die. Except because you've been taught that action is the best way to live your life, you can't. So you're faced with the rest of your life of endless torture, self-inflicted doubts and worries . . .faced with the ghosts of the pasts and the memories-." Her voice died off.

"And the memories of the dead," Bakura finished. Tea peered at him from her eyelashes. His mysterious black eyes concentrated on her.

He blinked and shook his head. "I see," he said heavily, then slouched away.

As she watched him trudge away, back slouched, hands slung in his pockets, she couldn't help but feel some affinity with him. A solitary figure in black. A car filled with laughing teenagers whizzed past her, blowing strands of her hair back. At that moment, a feeling of utter loneliness hit her. She really did have nothing. No army, no title, no means of proving that she was worth something in this galaxy . . .no loyal men.

She gripped her head tightly with two hands, shuddering.

"Hey lady, you okay?" a man said, slowing his beat-up truck down. She was a pretty thing, the driver noted absently, but she looked as if she was having a seizure.

The girl lifted her head, and he recoiled back. Her eyes were filled with emotions, and such a deep blue color. . . like the colors of the ocean. "No," she hissed vehemently, "Nothing is alright."

Bakura angrily threw a rock across the lake, watching the small stone skip across the cool blue waters. She made him feel . . .she confused him. And there was nothing he hated more than being confused. He had to be the one in control, the person manipulating others.

He picked up another pebble and hurtled it even harder than the first. "Memories of the dead," he said angrily to himself. " . . .memories of the dead."

He slumped down dejectedly on the damp soil, fingering the light brown sand. Behind him, a cool wind breezed through the trees that surrounded the empty beach. He should be happy that she couldn't do anything. But he just . . .didn't for some reason.

"Shit," he said softly.

Tea stopped, she was now walking in to a restricted area. Hell, I have no where else I want to go, she thought. The smell of pine and fresh soil wafted in the air as she walked down the sloping hill, weaving her way through the trees.

When she reached the base, she saw Bakura sitting down in front of the glistening waters. It certainly was a picture-perfect moment. A soft puff of wind had blown his long white hair back, billowing out his black shirt. All around him lay the sparkling waters, ebbing then returning to the sandy shores with a soft _shh _sound. The sun threw white tints on the rippling waters, lighting up the entire area.

The sight joggled her memory, something about his hair. The way it lifted up, how the strands on the bottom right separated from the rest . . .

_Tea walked up the grassy hill. She twirled happily, eyes shining with euphoria as she stretched her arms out._

"Jason loves me," she sang to herself as she bent down to pick a white daisy.

"Well if it isn't Tea," a sardonic voice said. Lifting her eyes, she saw Bakura sitting on top of a cement bench, dark eyes gazing amusedly at her.

"Bakura," she said civilly back, rising up from her awkward position to walk past him.

"What are you so happy about this time?" he drawled as he took a lighter out from his faded black jacket.

"Oh! Jason, he told me he loves me!" Her eyes glowed, giving her an innocent school-girl look, highlighting the gentle slope of her cheek.

Bakura grunted derisively, "Him." He toyed with the lighter, flicking the cap on and off.

Tea eyed him nervously, Bakura always gave her the creeps.

He returned her look, "You really believe that bull? Has it ever occurred to you to look between the things he's sayin' to you?"

_The light in her eyes dimmed and uncertainty spread over her delicate features. "What do you mean?"_

Bakura stared at her disgustedly. "Never mind."

Tea watched him as he laid down on the bench, one leg straight, the other bent. The fading sun softly kissed one side of his face, throwing dark shadows on the opposite side.

Her face softened . . .just laying there . . .he didn't seem so bad. In fact, he just looked lonely. Lonely in the sense that he forced himself to become lonely. She studied his face, casting a glance at the way his chest rose evenly. She drew her eyes back up to his face, his inscrutable eyes were such a dark black. The kind you could just sink yourself into.

"Seen enough, Gardener?" He smiled wickedly, "I thought you loved your boyfriend."

She flushed a dull red. Flustered, she tried to come back with a witty remark, "Well . . .who says a girl can't admire the view?"

Oh my god, she thought frantically to herself. Bad Tea! Bad Tea!

He chuckled darkly, but didn't say anything.

"I . . .I have to go," she said quickly.

"Then leave," he said disinterestedly but he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"Er, thanks for talking," she threw him a smile. "It was . . .interesting to say the least."

He snorted. "I still don't understand why you're with him."

Tea looked at him, frowning. "It's hard to explain, it's like the world could be collapsing all around you but you don't notice because you're with that special person. I mean, have you ever loved someone before?"

There was a heavy pause as the young man stared up at the clear blue sky.

" . . .no."

The sound of his hard voice snapped her back into reality.

"Just what are you doing following me?" he demanded, standing in front of her.

"I wasn't." The lost look on her face vanished and was instantly replaced by a mask of indifference. She brushed past him, head high, to stare at the bright waters.

Tea bent down and scooped a handful of sand, running her fingers through the fine granulates.

"It would be so easy to forget," she whispered softly, voice barely audible.

Something twisted inside of her as he watched her stand all alone, the sun highlighting her hair with honey touches. Her plain clothing gave her a look of vulnerability, the ratty jeans fluttering in the air. Suddenly she twisted her head to look at him, "Do you remember that conversation still? The one . . .right before I disappeared. The one at the park?"

"I-no," Bakura said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why, was it important?"

A ghost of a smile passed her lips, "I guess not."

He racked his brain, a conversation with friendship girl before she disappeared? Did he even talk to her then?

Tea looked up at the sky with a bittersweet longing, then strode past Bakura. Suddenly she stopped. For a moment, both of them stood motionless.

Then, " . . .have you ever loved someone before?"

Bakura started violently at her words. "What did you just say?" he said incredulously.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she curled her lips sarcastically.

"No," Bakura said quietly. Tea paused in mid-step. "I remember."

She stared off to the side. "I never knew that there was such a fine line between hatred and love." Her voice was husky and low. "I- It's hard." Pain flashed in her eyes. "When I trained, I thought how unfair life was. Then it changed into something else. I could prove to them I was something. Prove to Jason I wasn't such a weakling. Then, when I was Superior, I was still unhappy. I . . .started to find my only happiness through the army. They would understand what I was going through. They had to leave their families, they would understand my loneliness. But it wasn't like that at all . . .it turned out that they couldn't understand my pain . ..and they had their children and wives to go to. So I did the only thing I could do, I made myself even greater, any quest they gave me, I did." Her voice died to a dry whisper.

"But they're all gone, and leave behind weeping widows and orphaned children. And to think I originally started out hating them all for taking me there. I don't . . even know what I am or what I believe. And I'm . . .nothing now."

"You're only nothing if you believe that," Bakura said looking away, eyes distant. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Believe whatever you want, but now, everything lies on how your mind takes it."

With that, he calmly walked past her.

"You still haven't answered my question," Tea called after him, voice neutral.

Okay, and I'll stop here for now. Otherwise it'll get too long. Thank you for reviewing:

****

Eve of Misery, cold hearted angel, HieilovesBotan, scarlet moonlight, seguha, veromorphia, jujubie, teafan123, yumetakato, ladylight, dreaming child, umiko morimoto, saikio. Just a little cliffhanger, haven't done those in awhile. I'll apologize early in case I made grammar mistakes which I probably did. Love you all!

__


End file.
